Evil of Piece
by tranellsimmons
Summary: Tanya V. Degurechaff betrayed the Marines and decided to join Luffy and the straw hat pirates to find the great treasure called The One Piece. will she and her new friends will find the one piece? or will this madness will continue?
1. A Girl named Tanya

Wealth, Fame, and Power, those are the three words.

Gold Roger the King of the Pirates was executed before he died he left his dying wishes.

"You want my treasure you can have it, I left everything exactly at that place now you'll just have to find it."

Those were his final words as Pirates set sail through the seas to find the great treasure called the One Piece but some will never make out alive, they can die trying but they will never reach the One Piece in the grand line.

Unknown Island somewhere in the East blue.

In uncharted Island was a wasteland surrounded by sand and grass around some dead trees In the middle was a flat land covered by orange sand there was a wooden cross with a little girl.

The little girl's shoulders were nailed to the cross and bleeding. Her hands were tied up with rope to the left and right side, she wore old rags clothes, like a prison outfit and her hair was blonde but it was short shoulder and ponytail.

She tried to struggle to free but the nails in her shoulders gave her more pain.

"Ow! damn nails when I get out of here I'm going to make my 'commander and chief' pay for what he did"

She swears vengeance on the one that put her on the cross in the first place before she realized the sun was burning her skin with so much hotness that drop sweats came down on her forehead trying to make her pass out.

She tried to stay awake by shaking her head not to pass out but it ain't working.

'When I get out of here... I'm going to make those Marines pay... them and they're stupid... Comm...ander.'

As the girl starts to lose consciousness slowly as the heat of the sun makes her blood boil. She closes her eyes to end this heat of suffering.

"Hey there!" a mysterious teenage male voice appears

The girl opens her eyes slowly and saw a teenage boy with a straw hat on his head

The girl lifted up an eyebrow. 'What the? how did he get past the defenses?'

"Who are you?" The girls spoke.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to become king of the Pirates."

The girl blinked a couple of times until she giggled and burst out a laugh at him. "Hahahaha! you?! the Pirate King?! don't make me laugh!" she continues laughing at him.

Luffy tilted his head "huh? What are you talking about? I'm being serious"

The girl stops laughing as she looks at Luffy "how serious? and how are you going to become King of the Pirates? you need to go to the Grand line and find the great treasure called the One Piece"

"That's why I am going to the Grand line" Luffy smiled "and I am going to become King of the Pirates once I find it."

"You know going to the Grand Line. Is a suicide mission and a fool's errand you're not going to make it out alive you know" the girl replied with a warning.

"Maybe" Luffy ignores half of a girl's warning and didn't care if he lives or dies "by the way, how did you get here? and why are you nailed to a cross?"

"Treason I betrayed the Marines and my own personnel Duty" the girl explained

"She said Duty" Luffy laughed at that word. "But still why did you betray them in the first place?"

"That's...complicated" the girl wasn't sure if she trusts him. "But now it's not the time for an explanation I need your help to get me out of these stupid nails that are hanging on my shoulders and they're starting to hurt me like hell."

"Okay"

The girl lifts up an eyebrow again 'that's it? he didn't even say no?'

Luffy grabs the nail on her left shoulder "once I pull it out you know it's going to hurt right?"

"I don't really care if it's going to hurt just pull it out"

"Okay, your choice" Luffy begins to pull the nail out of her left shoulder

The girl grinned her teeth in pain. The nail was a little hard to remove but Luffy managed to remove it as the girl's blood dropped down to the sand.

The little girl almost screamed in pain but she didn't. She was grateful the nail was out of her left shoulder.

"Okay one down one to go" Luffy throws the nail away and moves on to the other one. as he grabbed the other nail from the right of her shoulder but it came out easy without her screaming in pain "that's odd? It must have loosened up a bit when you're moving around your shoulder" before Luffy throws the other nail away.

"Thank you, can you help me out of these ropes?"

"Okay"

Luffy grabs onto the ropes on her left and right hands before he ripped them off of her as she got off the cross.

The little girl feels freedom but she collapses, however, Luffy caught her for almost hitting the ground.

"Wow, you must be hungry" before Luffy set the girl down gently.

"No duh I've been kept out here for the past 3 days without no food or water" her stomach agreed with her with a growl.

"Here" Luffy gave her an apple as she took it and began eating the Apple quickly "wow calm down or-"

"(Cough, cough!)" the girl coughs out some of the Apple pieces that got caught from her throat.

"Or else you'll cough if you eat like that" Luffy finishes the sentence but she just ignores him and continues to eat the apple.

After she was finishing the apple. She needs one thing to take care of. Getting her weapon and equipment back before leaving this island.

"By the way, what's your name?" Luffy spoke first.

The girl quickly got out her personal thoughts as she turned to him. "Oh right sorry, my name is Tanya V. Degurechaff, but please call me Tanya."

"it's nice to meet you and do you want to join my crew?" Luffy offers her

Tanya stays silent for a moment and why would a straw hat boy ask a little girl to join his crew? is he crazy or stupid or both? but come to think of it, she used to be a Marine but not anymore. But a pirate that's tempting as long as there is no betrayal.

"I'll think about it, but first I need a little favor," Tanya says.

"I can work with that and what kind of favor?" Luffy asks

"You'll see," Tanya smiled. She can't wait to taste the sweet power of revenge on the Marines.

* * *

Somewhere on the island.

At a nearby campsite, we see a Marine camp that was heavily guarded with Marine soldiers. Their ship was next to the shore near them

Their Commander steps out from his big tent.

The Marines salute to him when they see him.

"At ease men," the Marine Commander said, "Sergeant, is the Prototype secured?"

"Yes sir, we're about to deliver to HQ tomorrow morning" the Marine reported.

"Good and give me some new updates when we're going to move at the time," the Marine Commander said before he looked at the sky.

"Yes sir" the Marine saluted before he goes back to his position

"Sir!" The other Marine came up to the commander "sorry to interrupt you but we have bad news!"

the Marine Commander sighs in annoyance. 'Can this day possibly be worse than bad news or something?'

"What's the bad news?"

"The Prisoner has escaped!" he reported

"What?!" the Marine Commander gets angry, 'I told the others to lock her in the cell! But no, they didn't listen, fools.'

"Well, find her and catch her search every inch on this island if you have to!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted.

* * *

"How far is it?" Luffy asked as he follows Tanya behind

"Not that far," Tanya said while walking.

Both of them left the crucifixion area. After Tanya got free, she told Luffy that her prototype weapon, the one that she made by herself, got stolen by the Marines after her betrayal. It was like a treasure to her and it's a good thing Luffy said yes instead of no.

Tanya sees the Marine campsite not far from her as she stops walking. "Okay we're here we should be careful Luffy" however she didn't hear him talk back.

"Luffy?" she looked at Luffy and noticed that he's missing. "What? where did he go!?" Tanya looked around for Luffy but found him. He was running towards the Marine campsite "that idiot! he should have been doing it with stealth!" Tanya runs after him before she feels that her shoulders were all done healing 'it's about time, they are done healing.'

The Marine looked in front of him, a crazy man coming towards the campsite, then the Marine saw a fist coming towards his face.

"What the-" the Marine was cut off by the fist, it hit his whole nose and face before he flew towards the camp and destroyed the Marine Commander's tent.

"What the heck was that?!" The Marine Commander doesn't know if the camp was under attack or not.

"I don't know but we have an intruder" the Marine points at Luffy who is coming towards the camp.

Luffy jumps higher "Gum Gum pistol" his arm begins to stretch as his rubber fist hits another Marine but this time his stomach.

Tanya saw Luffy's arm stretch out before she finally made it to the campsite 'a devil fruit?! Does this Straw Hat boy have any more particular powers inside him?!' Tanya witnessed the devil fruit before but never ate one. She knows that she'll lose her ability to swim but that's not the chance that she's going to take.

Luffy drops down the middle of the Marine campsite "Gum gum Gatling" his two arms begin to stretch out as he punches all the Marines from the front and back knocking them unconscious with one hit except for their Commander who wasn't hit.

"Hold it right there!" Tanya catch up to Luffy by walking next to him before she picks up a pistol from one of the unconscious marines "sorry Luffy but he's mine and he's going to start talking where is my treasure at" she looked at the Marine Commander "Commander Harris"

"Major Degurechaff" Commander Harris grinds his teeth. "You traitor, you have some nerve coming back here after you escaped from your little 'cage' what do you want?"

"I want my prototype weapon back if you don't tell me where it is" she pointed the gun at him "or I'll kill you while you stand on your own two feet."

"Fine, you want it? take it. it's useless to us anyway I don't know how to use it, it's in my tent well, what's left of it" Commander Harris replied.

"Thank you" Tanya then shot Commander Harris in the head, killing him before his whole body slowly fell down to the ground.

"Why did you kill him? we could have let him go or tie him up," Luffy asked.

"True but if we let him go or tie him up. He'll call reinforcements. We can't take that chance," Tanya replied, "besides I saw him kill two civilians sometime ago."

Luffy stays silent for a minute "well, I hope you know what you're doing."

Tanya nodded "I do, stay right here for a moment this won't take long" as she went through inside Commander Harris's destroyed tent. She spotted a rifle case, she opened it and it was her prototype weapon.

"Hello my sweet bolt action rifle, it's been a while." Tanya took out her rifle, examined it, making sure it wasn't damaged or anything. "Still have five shots, I wondered where he put my ammo and sea prism stone bullets?" she found her sea prism stone bullets and regular bullets inside the case "bingo"

After she was done grabbing her rifle she took off her ragged prison clothes and wore a gray battle uniform with gloves and boots. before she got outside "alright all done" Tanya sees Luffy stuffing his mouth with food that he found, she can't help it to feel the hunger inside her stomach desires food as a piece of saliva escapes her mouth.

"Hey let me have some!" Tanya drops her weapon before she joins Luffy to eat the food

* * *

After they were done eating the food and drinking some water.

Luffy led Tanya to his lifeboat and showed her how he got past the defenses and how did he find her.

Before they get out of the island. Tanya asks Luffy a question: "Hey, Luffy how did you do that? I know about the devil fruit but what's the name yours?"

"I ate the gum gum fruit and became a rubber man," Luffy explained.

'So that's how,' Tanya thought to herself as she continues "and Luffy? There's something I may say to you"

"Yeah?"

Tanya smiled "I would like to become a member of your crew."

"Really!?" Luffy's eyes begin to sparkle like stars.

Tanya nodded. "Yep and I have nowhere else to go so I might as well travel with you"

"Sweet! and one last thing can I ask you something?" Luffy says

"What?"

"Your shoulders, they're all healed up how come?" Luffy asks.

"When I joined the Marines a science experiment has gone wrong and kind of mess up my whole my body then I discovered I have a healing factor inside me" Tanya explained

"Awesome! I wish I had that" Luffy says with jealousy.

"Tell me about it" Tanya climbs in the Lifeboat.

Luffy pushes it into the sea as he hops in and sets sail.

"So who are we going to recruit?" Tanya asked.

"Don't know, maybe we should get a musician and navigator," Luffy said, "by the way, do you know how to navigate?"

"Nope," Tanya responded. "But a little not too much though."

"Oh well"

As the two pirates sail off the coast of the Island from a far distance unknown to them a mysterious girl is watching the Lifeboat leaving.

"You may have escaped Tanya but I will find you."

to be continued.


	2. The Fat Lady

After escaping from the island, Tanya was once imprisoned there. Luffy tried to find out who is going to join his crew next but there was a problem.

"Well, we're officially lost a little and I don't know which way we're going. If I had a map I could navigate but I'm a little terrible" Tanya was beating in herself.

"Don't blame it on yourself you're glad to be out of that stupid Island in the first place and I also helped you escape" Luffy smiled a little.

"True. But there's going to be-" before she could finish. Tanya comes to notice something that the Lifeboat is going faster, picking up speed with the wind currents and it's headed towards something that is not taking them in the right direction.

"Luffy, is it me or the Lifeboat is headed towards something?" Tanya asked

"Let me see," Luffy stood up to look over at the water until he saw a gigantic whirlpool. "Oh no! a whirlpool we have to get out of here!"

"What?!" Tanya quickly turned herself around and looked at the whirlpool as her mouth opened in shock. "Oh hell no not another one! I am not going to be almost swallowed to death by a whirlpool again" She remembers having seen whirlpools like these before but some are bigger when she joins the Marines, she almost got killed by one but unfortunately she can survive it but she doesn't feel like getting swallowed into one of them.

"Quick into the barrels" Luffy grabs Tanya and puts her inside the barrel with her rifle.

"What about you!?" Tanya asked, with a little worry.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get myself into a barrel too and I hope we can pass if we see each other, this isn't goodbye" Luffy seals up the top of the barrel to keep her inside.

'I hope you know what you're doing Luffy,' Tanya thought herself

As Luffy lifts up the barrel that Tanya was he throws her into the sea to get away from the whirlpool out of a distance.

* * *

Several hours have passed. Since she has been throwing into the sea inside the barrel. We see Tanya sleeping while her hand is on the rifle just in case someone catches her inside the barrel or not.

"Hello"

Tanya hears a boy's voice. She opens her eyes quickly. She can't tell his friend or foe or both she continues to hear the voice.

'Looks like whether I'm in the ship or not,' Tanya thought to himself.

"I'm really hoping that's no one in here"

The voice was trying to get closer. Tanya heard his footsteps. She couldn't tell If this boy was coming towards her.

"Wow that's one big barrel"

She opens the hatch of the barrel a little. and raise her head to see a pink haired boy with blue glasses next to a big barrel and realize that she's in a ship's kitchen.

'Who the heck is that boy?'

The boy starts to carry the barrel out until three Pirates come out and stop him.

Tanya looks that the Pirates 'hmm, those Pirates look familiar'

The big pirate with a blue and white shirt and head bandana tries to open the barrel with his bare hands.

But suddenly Luffy came out and punched him in his chin while waking up.

"I slept so great!"

'Luffy?!' Tanya quickly got out of her barrel and walked next to him "you're alive!"

"Of course, I am and I told you. We will cross paths again" Luffy looked at the Pirate that he knocked out "who's that?" he then looked to the two pirates that were looking at him. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Who the hell are you?! and who the hell is she!?" Both pirates yell at him.

"None of your business" Tanya ignored them

"Your friend will catch a cold if he was sleeping," Luffy stepped out of the barrel.

"You're the one that knocked him out!" both pirates told him.

The pirate with a blue tattoo on his left side pull out a sword on Luffy "hold on you don't know who you're dealing with pal including your lady"

"I'm hungry, you got some food on you?" Luffy asks the boy with pink hair while ignoring pirate

"Why are you hungry didn't you eat something on that island?" Tanya asks Luffy while ignoring the pirate.

"I'm talking to both of you!"

Both pirates lose their anger. They took their swords up into the air and tried to kill Luffy. He turned around and somehow he managed to break the swords without touching them, the blades of the broken swords got stuck in the wooden ceiling.

"The swords must be old to rust, they have to clean them to make them sharp" Tanya took out her rifle point that the two pirates on the floor shivering in fear.

Luffy looks at them. "What is wrong with you two?"

The boy with the pink hair sits on the floor while his mouth is a little open in shock that he has never seen someone do that before.

"Who are you and who is she?" one of the Pirates asked

"Oh me, my name is Monkey D Luffy" he introduces himself while smiling "and this is my friend, Tanya"

"But now it's not the time to introduce ourselves, take your friend. Before I start killing both of you," Tanya gives them a warning.

The two pirates didn't need to be told twice they took their friend well screaming and running.

"So what just happened?" the boy asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Tanya didn't have time for his question.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you two have to be out of here before they get their buddies and they'll kill you!" the boy says.

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry" Luffy while sniffing out for some food like a dog.

Tanya sighs "how could you be hungry Luffy?"

"What? I'm always hungry besides that food in Island wasn't enough" Luffy said

"Are you hearing me?! there are hundreds of them and you both have to get out of here!" the boy tries to tell them but they ignore him.

"I smell food is in there" Luffy points at the food storage room.

"Okay, your call but after this, we're not eating again for now at least" Tanya opens the doors to the food storage room and it looks a little like a basement.

"Thanks" Luffy begins to walk in the storage room while the boys try to stop him holding his arm.

"No stop!" The boy tried his best to make Luffy stop but nothing. Luffy was stronger. The boy turned his head over to the girl. "Can you please help me!"

"Nope sorry" Tanya went inside the room

As Luffy closes the door behind him but the boy's neck gets hit forcing him to let go of Luffy's arm.

"Wow, this is a gold mine" Luffy jumped down to the center of the room he saw crates of apples "food!" he went over to the crate and started eating two apples in his mouth and swallowed them down without choking.

'And here I thought I could be coughed by an apple ' Tanya took an apple from the crate and ate a piece before she looked over to the pink haired boy. "You here boy, what ship is this?"

"It's a passenger ship" before he walks down next to them "and it's being raided by Pirates command by lady Alvida."

"Oh great not her again" Tanya knows Alvida. Sometime ago she remembers when she mocks her back in the day and nearly got killed by her.

"Well, who cares if we just want to know if there's any boats on board?" Luffy asked before he ate another Apple.

"I think there's a few up top," the boy answered.

"Thanks for the information. Are you a pirate yourself or a passenger?" Tanya asked.

The boy stayed silent for a moment. "No, I'm not a pirate or passenger. I was going fishing until the Pirates kidnap me, they decide to let me live that was two years ago"

"You're pretty stupid you know that," Luffy said

"Gee thanks"

"Why don't you leave them and go far away?" Luffy asked

"I can't do that they'll find me" the boy replied.

"Idiot boy, you're a coward and a dummy," Tanya says.

"Not just a coward he's a moron and a coward I hate people like him" Luffy laughed a little so did Tanya but the boy never liked that.

"Okay you're right I am a coward and a dummy even a moron, I could have escaped even if I had the chance," the boy said, "by the way Luffy what is your dream?"

"Well I am going to become king of the Pirates," Luffy explained.

The boy opens his whole mouth in shock "a king?"

"Yep"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"That means your pirate, including her?"

"Yep"

"It's true I am a pirate now," Tanya said but she leaves the part that she used to be a Marine

"What about your whole crew?" The boy asked

"We don't have one yet but we're looking for them," Luffy explained before he looked at the boy and waved his hand in front of his eyes to make sure he's already.

The boy stood up "King of the Pirates is a title and you're talking about seeking the great treasure called The One Piece Wealth, Fame, and Power."

"Yep, that's the one," Luffy said

"He told me about it and he is dead serious" Tanya replied

"But all of the Pirates in the whole world is looking for the one piece you know," the boy tells them

"Yeah so?" Luffy asks

"It's impossible, no way none of you will make it out of alive!"

Tanya had enough from the boy, she hit him on the head because he was talking nonsense but it's true no one has ever made it to the one piece alive since years after gold roger's execution. All the Pirates tried but they failed and ended up into the bottom of the sea of the grand line or who knows what.

the boy held his head when he felt the punch "Ouch! why would you hit me like that?"

"Because I felt like it and you worry too much," Tanya said

"Well, I'm used to that because the Shipmates hit me around like that," the boy says

"It's not about if we make it out there alive because we're doing this if we want to," Luffy said

"That's true even I agree with him," Tanya said

"Ah?" the boy get confused a little by them

Luffy took off his hat and look at it "I decided many years ago that I choose this dream it doesn't matter if I die or live when I was when I was a kid I make that choice that I will become King of the Pirates"

The boy just looks at Luffy in shock. He never heard the pound words of a pirate that wants to fulfill his dream.

Tanya remembers the words for what he said when he helped her escape and she was happy to help him and she was shocked by his words that it doesn't matter if they live or die.

"Well now, that's over since I'm all stuff" Luffy price the hat back on his head "time for us to get a boat or a Lifeboat maybe both"

"It's about time I better take some of these apples just in case" Tanya took six apples and put them in her pockets.

"Hey I wonder maybe I can join the Marines," the boy said

Tanya looked at the boy 'what?! is he serious'

"The Marines?" Luffy asks the boy if he wants to choose that path

"Yes! I want to join the Marines I want to catch bad guys especially Pirates well not you two, no offense." the boy says

"None taken," Luffy said

"A little taken" Tanya replied before she goes in front of the boy "and are you sure you want to join the Marines? once you chose that path there ain't no turning back"

"Of course I want to become a Marine so I can deliver Justice in the system," the boy said but Tanya laughed a little "what's so funny?"

"What's so funny?" Tanya begins. "you want to know something when I join the Marines, I was your age like that I seen corruption, murder, lies to some marines that doesn't listen to their own laws you need to be careful"

"You were a Marine?" the boy asked in surprise with eyes widened of never seeing a former Marine choose to become a pirate.

"I used to be but not anymore, you need to be careful who you're choosing on. it doesn't matter if you chose to be a Marines or being a pirate or an innocent civilian wherever you choose" Tanya said

The boy nodded "okay I'll be careful"

"Good now-" Tanya was cut off when the ceiling of the ship suddenly crashed down and dust started to spread everywhere around in the room.

"So that's what you're trying to hide, Coby asking these two idiots to help you? answer now!" a mysterious female suddenly appeared by crashing down in the room asking the boy named Coby started to shivered in fear of her.

Tanya recognize the woman it was Alvida 'oh great not her again'

Alvida looks down and spotted a familiar face she has not seen a long time ago. "Tanya V. Degurechaff, we met again last time I saw you, you mock me and I heard a little rumor that you betrayed the Marines not only that they also put a bounty in your head."

Tanya was afraid of this, she should have known sooner or later that they're going to put the price on her head.

"How much?"

"Well. Let's see over... 97 million berries" Alvida evil smiled "that's a lot of money I could turn you in, but the poster says dead or alive so I choose dead"

Tanya took out her rifle and point at her" I'm a little hard to kill"

"We'll see about that" Alvida turns to Luffy "so you're not Zoro the Pirate Hunter"

"Zoro?" Luffy is confused but Tanya has heard of him from the Pirate Hunter Zoro.

"Coby who's the most beautiful lady in the seven seas?" Alvida asked

"Well ah?"

Luffy points at Alvida "hey Coby who's that fat lady?"

Coby, Alvida and her Pirates from the top of the ceiling of the hole she made, drop their mouths.

Tanya couldn't help it but to laugh "hahahaha fat lady! fat lady! that's a good one hahahaha!'

Alvida gets pissed off "why you little brats!" She tried to hit them with her mace but Luffy and Tanya jumped out of the way before they got themselves hurt.

Luffy jumps to Coby "let's go" he grabs him and jumps out to the hole that Alvida made.

"Wait for me" Tanya jumps after them.

After the escape the food storage room was on the ship deck and Alvida's Pirates surrounded them.

"Tanya, do your thing. I'll beat the crap out of them," Luffy said before he put down Coby

"Sure" Tanya begins to set her rifle to legal.

Luffy begins to punch Alvida's Pirates down without his devil fruit powers left and right.

While Tanya begins to shoot and kill Alvida's pirates. She shot one of the Pirates behind from almost getting her back cut. She shot another pirate in the gut from coming to her side.

"Damn you, you girl coward!" one of the Pirates charged at the little girl until Tanya hit him with the butt of her rifle in his stomach before kicking him in his chin causing him to fall down into the ship's floor.

Tanya then steps on his stomach hard before aiming down her rifle at his forehead "next time try not to shout" she shot him dead before moving on to the next Pirates.

Luffy runs away from some group of pirates with swords to chase after him. Luffy uses his left hand to grab on the ship's mast until his arm stretches.

He looks back and sees the Pirates are running away from him "gum gum rocket!" he launches himself in the pirate group that was running away from him by knocking them down.

Alvida can't believe her eyes from what she's seeing. All of her Pirates are now beaten down by Luffy and some were dead by Tanya.

"Okay, that's all done" Tanya walked next to Luffy.

"Luffy... what was that?" Coby asked in shock after he saw Luffy's arm stretch a second ago

Luffy pulled his cheek when it stretches "I'm a rubber man"

"So..you're made out of rubber?"

"You got that right that also surprised me when he helped me escape," Tanya said

"So" Alvida appears behind Coby

Cobe gets afraid before he goes next to Luffy and Tanya.

"their are real, you eat a devil fruit," Alvida said

Luffy let go of his cheek "yep, I ate the gum gum fruit"

"I see I never saw a devil fruit or witness the power until now" Alvida replied "tell me something are you a bounty hunter? or someone else? especially for you Tanya"

"I'm a pirate, so is she," Luffy answered

"Pirates? ha! I should have known that if you decide to become a pirate. Tanya, you'll become a wanted criminal. It makes me feel sorry for you" Alvida said sarcastically.

"Don't. I'm glad that I betrayed them. And I'm glad that I joined his side because he saved my life" Tanya honors Luffy but sometimes he's an idiot.

"That may be true but where is your crew?" Alvida asked

"We don't have one yet but we're trying," Luffy said "today is just us but we'll find some maybe tomorrow or some other day"

Tanya sighs knowing that it is true recruiting people to become Pirates is hard work.

"Well don't make me laugh if we're both Pirates especially her then we're enemies," Alvida said

"Um, guys maybe-" Coby stops talking and begins to remember but Luffy said it doesn't matter if we die or die those words that he said makes him want to stand up for himself.

"On second thought" Coby look at Alvida " you're the most ugliest thing in the sea your fat your lazy you always eating food and once I get out of here I will become a Marine"

Luffy and Tanya were laughing at Alvida for what Coby said was true.

Alvida was pissed off again for what Coby said "you are so die!" she raised her mace and began to swing it down.

Tanya was about to shoot her but Luffy stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll handle this" Luffy gets next in front of Coby by protecting him as he got hit in the head with the mace " that won't work because I'm made of rubber."

"WHAT?!" Alvida scream out loud

Luffy stretches out his right aim so long "gum gum pistol!" he brings his arm back in and punches Alvida in her stomach to set her flying in the sky.

'Why couldn't I think of that? I should have used a cannon' Tanya thought to himself

Later after Alvida's defeat. The Marines showed up and they sent warning shots Luffy, Tanya and Coby took one of the boats and escape from the Marines far away as they could.

Once they were far the coast was clear there are no sign of the Marines or Alvida's Pirates.

"Wow, we manage to escape," Coby said

"Yep, but let's all agreed to never do that again unless we have to," Tanya said

"Agreed," Luffy and Coby nodded their heads together.

"By the way Luffy and Tanya if you're going after the One Piece, you have to go to the Grand line and the One Piece it's at an island called Pirate's graveyard," Coby tells them.

"I know about the island," Luffy said, "by the way Alvida mentioned this Pirate Hunter Zoro, where is he?"

"Him last time I heard he's been imprisoned in some Marine Base," Coby told him. "It's on an island'

'This is like the island all over again,' Tanya thought to herself. She's not even sure if she's going to rescue the Pirate Hunter Zoro plus the Marines are looking for her because of that price on her head but she never met the pirate hunter in person before.

"Well I'm going to ask him if he wants to join my crew," Luffy said.

Tanya and Coby drop their mouths 'is he serious?!'

* * *

While still on the boat out of the open sea.

Tanya is fishing for sea fish with her fishing rod, Luffy is speaking with Coby.

'It's been three hours ever since we lost track of the Marines' good thing though," Tanya thought ' that reminds me' she took out the six apples from her pocket the ones that she got from the ship and she decided to put them somewhere else instead of carrying them.

Tanya moved towards the medium size box next to her, as she opened it and looked inside just in case it was empty but no. There was an unconscious native boy, hair black but short shoulders wearing cargo brown pants, white hooded jacket and black boots.

'A boy?' Tanya drops down the apples and takes the boy out of the box "hey, we have a situation"

Luffy and Coby got her attention when they saw her putting the native boy down on the boat.

Luffy moves next to her. "Who's that? and what's that on his neck?" Luffy spotted a black leather collar around the native boy's neck.

"Don't know what it is or how this boy got into this box. But we're to find out" Tanya took some water from the sea and splashes it on the native boy's face causing him to wake up.

As quickly the native boy got up from the splash. He wiped the sea water off his face turned his head and saw Luffy, Tanya and Coby's faces. "Ahh!" he started to get scared when he looked at them. He thought they were going to attack him but...

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you?" Coby says.

"Eh?" the native boy was confused by Coby.

"He means, we mean you no harm, do you speak english?" Tanya asked

The native boy slowly nodded in response. "Yes, but may I ask who are all of you?

"I am Luffy" he introduces himself to the native boy "this is Coby" he points at him "and Tanya" he points at her "and you are name?"

"I am called Ratonhnhakã:ton"

'That's a hard name to pronounce.' Luffy, Coby, and Tanya thought in unison together in their minds.

"Your name is too hard you need easy one" Luffy declared.

Tanya agrees with him by nodding "and don't you dare say no mister,"

"Yes, ma'am" Ratonhnhakã:ton wasn't ain't going to argue with them if they want to change his name so beat it but he's not going to like it.

"Are you sure you want to give him a name?" Coby asks.

"What choice do we have besides that name was hard to pronounce?" Tanya begins to think of a name but Luffy comes up with one first.

"I have an idea you be known as Connor"

The Native boy doesn't like that name but he has to live with it. "Okay."

"Their problem solved he has a name"

"Luffy, he needs a last name than that, we can't call him just Connor" Tanya tells him.

Luffy looked over to her. "Are you sure? because Connor is a nice name"

"True, but he is still having the last name." said Tanya as she looked over to Connor, "and I think I have a last name for you"

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Your last name will be... Ken-way yeah, that's right you will be known as Connor Kenway"

'Great just like my grandfather and father' Connor doesn't like the last name but he has no choice again but to take it or leave it. "Okay I'll be Connor Kenway for now on."

"I'm starting to like that name" Luffy smiled before he asked him, "say Connor what's with the collar around your neck?"

"Oh it's a slave collar and before you ask could it be remove? no, it can't be removed" Connor explained "it's enchanted with magic that only the owner that has the key for the collar can remove it, but I don't know who."

Luffy, Tanya, and Coby were shocked that a collar can imprison a boy to become a slave. Luffy feels sorry for him so does Coby, Tanya a little but not too much, however she has heard of it.

"I heard that collar before" Tanya responded.

"You know what that collar is?" Luffy and Coby both asked Tanya before they put their eyes at her.

"I think so, if I'm not familiar of it, is called in full sentence the master-slave collar. Its power and purpose is to control people through its will and influence. Whoever wears the collar becomes a slave to their master and serve with no question. But if the master got killed by someone else then that someone will become their new master." Tanya explained. "As for the rest of it I don't even know."

"That's stupid" said Luffy, he has never heard of a collar can do to a person until now. "Why not, we cut it off or break it,"

"Nope, that won't work" Tanya shook her head. "No weaponry or Devil fruit power can't get that collar off him, trust me. that reminds me" she looks over to Connor "who used to be your master?"

"Alvida" Connor answered her question. "but I never really liked that fat woman" he muttered. "She's always being mean to me, treat me like trash with no reason and she never shares food. She's a stupid fat old jerkface."

"I didn't know that you were in her ship." Coby says.

"That's because she wants me to stay away from you. I had to obey every command she says so sorry don't take that personal. I have to do what I have to be told to." Connor replied with a sad voice "Whatever she says, by the way, who defeated her?"

"I did." Luffy didn't want to but he has to say it. "And she won't be bothering you again."

Connor was happy to hear the news of her defeat. "Thank you for getting rid of her, she has always been beating me around like a rag doll."

"So since I am your new master what if I order you to be free?" Luffy suggested.

Connor shook his head "that won't work once you defeat my old master. I must change to a new one and that is you Luffy"

Luffy and the others stood silent, never a doubt that this was going to happen, things will get worse and worse.

"Well, since you're Luffy's slave you might as well come with us" Tanya broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked.

"We're going to the Grand Line to find the One Piece. so I can become king of the Pirates," Luffy explained to him

"What?!" Connor was shocked to never hear someone going to the Grand line to find the great treasure called The One Piece and become the king. "You're going to become King of the Pirates?! Have you lost your mind!"

"Oh, he's dead serious, he told me and Tanya about it," Coby said "But I'm not part of his crew or going to the Grand line. I'm going to become a Marine."

"Oh, well good luck with that" Connor said before he turned to his new master and the little girl. "so... ah- are we definitely going to head over to the Grand line?"

"We are, but first we're going to go to recruit Pirate Hunter Zoro" Tanya said

"Zoro? who's that?" Connor asked in confusion.

to be continued.


	3. How did Tanya betrayed the Marines?

**( here's the little spoiler the reason why Tanya betrayed them. is because she killed one of the Celestial dragons by shooting him in the heart. because she discovers the truth that the world government and the Navy destroy a island called Ohara 8 years ago, killing thousands of Innocents that were Scholars by using the Buster call and she also discovers that the Celestial dragons were killing and kidnapping people in a evil tyranny. so she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want no part of killing Innocents or kidnapping that's why she betrayed them and she made oath not to kill Innocents or Scholars and never serve the government as a puppet anymore)**

**that's all for now as for the less I can't tell you yet.**


	4. Readmeplz? never heard of this person

hello people before I continue type in my story there's something that you all should know, who is Readmeplz? I never heard of him or her or I don't know but I never heard of this story called 'Straw Hats Creed' so I never seen that story in my tire life so I don't know what all you are talkin about.

so I never heard of the him or her story or whatever.

P.S. I'm not lying who is he or she? or whatever again


	5. Straw hats crew bounties (update)

(Straw hat) Luffy: 30 Million berries (soon)

(Pirate Hunter) Zoro:

(Black leg) Sanji:

(Cat burglar) Nami:

(Cotton candy lover) Chopper:

(Devil child) Robin: 79 Million berries

(Cyborg) Frankly:

(Soul king) Brook: 33 Million

(White arrow) Connor:

(Silver killer rogue) Tanya: 97 Million berries

(Whisper girl) Apis: 4,400 berries


End file.
